


Meanwhile, On the Couch...

by Venusdoom3



Series: Related Stucky One-Shots [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, But Only Because Super-Soldiers Don't Need CondomS, Couch Sex, Endearments, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Oral Sex, POV Steve Rogers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rimming, Slice of Life, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: Slowly – so, so slowly – Bucky peeled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside, his dark hair falling to his shoulders and framing his face, giving him an untamed look that boiled my blood and somehow made my cock even harder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's straight-up porn. When the porn muse knocks, I damn well answer.

 **

2016

**

The second the door closed behind us, Bucky slammed me against it, pinning my body to the door with his own. "God, I fuckin' want you," Bucky hissed, locking his hands behind my head and lunging in for a deep, ruthless kiss.

"Ungh, _fuck_ yes." My words came out on a moan when he pulled away to suck and bite my neck, my hands sliding down his back and forcing their way under the waistband of his plaid Bermuda shorts, my fingers digging into the taut muscle of his ass. And what an ass it was. I loved nothing more than kneading it, kissing it, biting it, and delving between those perfect, pale globes of powerful muscle with my tongue, my fingers... and other things.

We had spent the last couple of hours sparring in the tower's gym facility, the last half hour of our workout consisting of a spirited wrestling match. That always riled us up, and we had just barely made it through quick showers in the locker room before practically stumbling into the elevator to get to our apartment.

Pressing tighter against me, Bucky ground his hips into mine, drawing a groan out of both of us at the delicious friction. "I _need_ this," he panted, slipping a hand between us to rub his palm along the length of my cock, and I let out a most undignified squeak, my hips twitching forward into his hand. "I wanna suck your dick so bad, Stevie."

"I ain't gonna stop you." It came out breathy and high-pitched; he always seemed to draw that reaction from me with minimal effort on his part.

Bucky's eyes flashed, and with a voracious grin, he slid down the length of my body, falling to his knees with a loud thunk. Before I could even open my mouth to ask if it hurt, he had my sweatpants around my knees, his hand around the base of my cock, and his lips around the head, and all I could say was, " _Fuck_."

He flicked his mesmerizing blue-grey eyes up to my face, somehow managing to smile even as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked my cock further into his gorgeous mouth. Bucky loved when I swore, because I only did it when I was really angry or during sex, and even when I cursed out of anger, he told me it made him hard anyway: a kind of Pavlovian response.

I let my head fall back against the door, maybe a little more forcefully than I intended, but then again, the stars I saw could just as easily have been from what Bucky was doing. It felt like he was trying to suck my brains out through my dick.

"Jesus, babe!" I gasped, threading my fingers through his long, wet hair before gripping it at the back of his head. "Are you tryin' to kill me?"

Bucky huffed laughter through his nose, pulling off me slowly and letting his tongue play around the sensitive head of my cock before releasing me with an obscenely wet slurp. "Nope. Just tryin' to make you come so hard you lose your mind and fuck me through the floor."

"Oh, I bet Sam would _love_ it if we came crashing through his ceiling."

"'Specially since we'd probably just end up screwin' on his living room floor instead of ours."

Shaking my head, I kicked my pants clear across the room and wound my hand in the front of his sleeveless t-shirt, walking him backward toward the couch.

Bucky watched me shuck my shirt and lie down on the couch with my head resting on the arm."Whatcha doin', sugar?"

"Waitin' for a show." I licked my lips and slid my hand down my belly, giving my cock a few slow strokes and watching his eyes follow the motion of my hand.

"Mmm, damn, baby." Bucky's lips parted, his eyelids lowering slightly, his voice dropping slightly and taking on the sweet honey smoothness he slipped into whenever he had his mind set on making me drool. "Looks like you're the one puttin' on the show. Lemme get my mouth back on you before you spill and waste it."

"I'll let you, but I wanna see you strip for me first."

He chuckled, delighted, and flicked his eyebrows skyward. "Oh, yeah? Why'd you wanna see this old thing?" This he illustrated by dragging the hem of his shirt upward, displaying the washboard abs I could never get enough of, his sculpted v-lines disappearing into the low-slung waistband of his shorts.

Swallowing hard, I reached up and trailed my fingertips down his stomach. "'Cause you're gorgeous no matter what you're wearin', but you know I like it best when you're not wearin' anything."

"Aw, baby, now who's tryin' to kill who?" Bucky gave me a look so smoldering it took my breath away, staring into my eyes as he addressed Tony's omnipresent AI. "F.R.I.D.A.Y, play _You Shook Me_ , would ya?"

F.R.I.D.A.Y. responded immediately by queuing up the sexy, bluesy Led Zeppelin track, and Bucky began swaying his hips to the slow, grinding beat. I was instantly captivated; he had always been a graceful dancer, but he was out of this world when he danced just for me.

His hands slid across his chest over his shirt, pausing just long enough to tease his nipples erect before gliding down his belly. One hand once again pulled the hem of his shirt upward, holding it just below his throat, while the other roamed over his exposed chest and stomach, his fingers tracing the ridges of muscle they encountered. All the while, his hips continued their spellbinding sway, hard muscle rippling under pale skin with every movement he made. I was torn between yanking him onto the couch with me to fuck him stupid and watching his slinky, sensual movements until my eyes fell out of my head.

Slowly – so, so slowly – Bucky peeled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside, his dark hair falling to his shoulders and framing his face, giving him an untamed look that boiled my blood and somehow made my cock even harder. "Should I leave these on?" he teased with an ungodly sexy smile as he moved his hands down his belly to his waistband, making me want to kiss and bite his lips until they swelled even further.

"Christ, no," I rasped, tightening my hand around the base of my cock to stave off the orgasm that wanted to turn my bones to jelly. There was plenty of time for that; first, I intended to see this little striptease through.

With nimble fingers, Bucky threw open both his button and his zipper with one practiced flick, and he pushed his shorts down just enough to slide a hand inside and grip the prominent bulge beneath, letting out a shaky sigh as his hand moved slowly up his own length. Staring as hard as I was, it didn't register when he turned around, and I blinked in confusion when my field of vision was suddenly filled with another mouthwatering view: the dimples at the base of his spine. He continued to writhe to the music, his rhythm never faltering, even as he hooked both thumbs into his waistband and pushed his shorts downward at an agonizing pace, revealing his delectable ass inch by devastating inch before letting his shorts fall to the floor.

"God, Buck," I groaned, doubling down on the grip of my fingers, stubbornly refusing to come without his direct involvement. That _ass_ , though; shrines should be erected at which to worship it. Fuck, it was beautiful.

"Mm-hmm?" And still he danced, his hips making promises I planned on holding him to, still swaying as he turned to face me.

I swallowed, chewing on my lips, my breath shortening at the sight of both of his hands fisted around his cock, one on top of the other. Let it never be said that my baby was anything less than well hung. The jury was still out on which of us could make the other scream louder and come harder without using our hands at all. "Come here," I whispered, reaching for him and managing to hook one hand around his hip. I watched the muscles of his powerful thighs flex as he moved closer to me, his flesh hand leaving his cock to cup my chin, his thumb dragging over my lower lip.

"Where do you want me?" he purred, his voice sending electric prickles up and down my back.

I used my hand on his hip to turn him. "Get up here and sit on my face already."

With a weak moan, Bucky obeyed, resting a shin on the armrest on either side of my head and letting me push him down with one hand between his shoulder blades. With his head level with my hips, he got the right idea immediately, picking up where he left off by wrapping his plush lips around my cock again.

"Fuck, yeah," I heard myself say, although I hadn't even realized I planned to speak, but I couldn't be expected to maintain presence of mind with that glorious ass directly in front of me, Bucky's heavy cock brushing my chest as his head bobbed in my lap. With one hand on each ass cheek, I spread him open and drew the flat of my tongue over his quivering pink hole, drawing a shudder out of him. Nothing had ever turned me on more than eating him out, ripping sweet sounds from his chest, getting him wet and open and ready for my dick. Well, to be honest, him doing the same to me was right on par, but that was beside the point.

Bucky moaned around my cock as I teased his hole with soft, gentle licks, just getting him wet and driving him wild, which he proved by sucking faster and harder, pulling off to nibble on my foreskin – knowing damn well it made me weak in the knees – before plunging back down until the head of my cock touched the back of his throat. I released a rush of hot breath in response, blowing warm over his hole, and he groaned again, the vibrations causing me to jolt. I was close, too close, but he wasn't quite as loose and wet as I wanted him to be, so I gripped his hips and yanked him even closer to my face. Fucking him hard and fast with my tongue, I released my hold on him with one hand to trace his rim, stretched around my tongue, with a fingertip before slipping it in alongside my tongue.

A muffled wail came from the area of my hips, and Bucky pulled off my cock, panting against the wetness his mouth left behind. " _Fuck_ , honey, you're gonna make me come doin' that."

"Uh-huh," I managed with my tongue and finger still driving in and out of his hole. I let go of his hip with the other hand and slid it between his trembling thighs from behind, rolling his balls in my palm, savoring their heat and weight, before gripping his thick cock and giving him a few slow, tight strokes.

He tensed, grunted, and barely managed to get his mouth on my cock again before his dick jerked in my hand, and he moaned loudly around me as he came, spurting wet heat all over my belly. Shaking hard, he nevertheless sucked harder, faster, deeper, until I came mere seconds after he did, panting out incoherent sounds against his softened hole – " _Ah, ah, ngh, ah_ " – and shooting hard down his throat.

"Mmm." Bucky took his time lapping up what he had missed, his tongue laving up and down my shaft, making wet, obscene sounds as he went. "Ah, baby, you taste so good."

"So do you." I teased his hole with the tip of my tongue, then surrounded it with my lips and sucked lightly, making him cry out in desperation.

"If you don't fuck me, I'm gonna die," he pleaded, looking over his shoulder at me, and I relented, slapping him lightly on the ass just to watch it jiggle minutely; it was too muscular to do much more than that. He scrambled up and took my hand to drag me to my feet, wrapping himself around me and assaulting my mouth with his, leaving us both gasping for air.

Giving him a dark smile, I turned him and pushed him onto the couch on his knees, facing the back of the couch. He moaned, looking back at me with need written all over his face. He loved when I manhandled him a bit, especially when it meant one of us was about to get reamed. With one hand, I pressed down on his spine between those gorgeous dimples, forcing him to arch his back and leaving his hips in the perfect position. "Don't move," I growled, slapping his ass again before crossing to the bookcase and digging out the tube we had stashed behind a row of books. Yes, we had lube hidden all over the apartment; who could blame us when we couldn't keep our hands off each other?

"Ready for me, baby?" I slicked my cock and twisted a lubed finger inside him to ensure smooth passage, and he gave a wild nod, his hair spilling over his face. I knelt on the couch between his knees and pressed the tip of my cock against his hole, winding my clean hand in his hair and pulling as I shoved balls deep in one stroke, relishing the loud cry he emitted.

"Fuck, yes, Steve!" he gritted out, gripping the back of the couch with both hands. "Fuck me hard and make me cry!"

I responded with a grunt, yanking a little on his hair as I obeyed, the rhythmic thrusting of my hips relentless as they met his ass over and over. The hot clutch of his muscles surrounding my cock was enough to make me wonder if my sanity would hold up, but even if it didn't, going stark, raving mad would be a small price to pay for the privilege of fucking Bucky Barnes even once.

And I got to do it whenever I wanted.

Bucky's mouth never stopped moving, especially during sex, so he provided a running commentary as I fucked him hard and fast. "Oh, God, Stevie, you're so thick… your big dick fills me up so good, baby… fuck me hard, sugar, you know how I like it… oh! Fuck, that's so good… make me come on your cock, darlin'…"

"Hell yeah," I managed through clenched teeth, most of my consciousness focused on not coming until he did. I dug my fingers harder into his hips, yanking him back to meet my punishing forward thrusts, the slap of flesh on flesh rivaled only by our grunts and groans. If the living quarters here in Avengers Tower weren't soundproofed, poor Bruce Banner across the hall would need a good set of noise-cancelling headphones. We couldn't help ourselves; after spending the first several years of our relationship muffling our delirious cries with pillows, our own forearms, each other's flesh, or whatever else was handy, we were completely unwilling and unable to stifle the euphoric sounds we were now able to make during sex without worrying about being arrested or worse.

And oh, did Bucky like to make noise. His feverish rambling had given way to much louder, incoherent cries and deep, resounding moans, his hands clutching the back of the couch so hard I could hear the frame beneath creak in protest. Sweat trickled down his back and pooled at the base of his spine, and I dipped down to lap it up, making his whole body quiver.

"I'm almost there," he panted over his shoulder, his voice broken by my hard thrusts and cracking from sheer pleasure. He hadn't even touched himself, I realized, changing the angle of his hips with the iron grip of my hands and smiling through my haze of sweat and delirium when my next thrust made him shout and throw his head back, his damp hair whipping audibly against his upper back. "Fuck! Right there, Stevie, that's the spot right there, harder, harder, _ohfuckfuckfuck…_ "

"Touch yourself, honey," I growled, and he obeyed with haste, his flesh hand disappearing beneath him, his deltoids and triceps rippling prettily as he gave his dick one tug, two, three, and that was it. His already tight ass clamped down around me, his arm stilled, and his back tensed; then he fell apart, his entire body quaking, hoarse cries spilling unbidden from his lips.

That was all I could take; I fell forward, blanketing his back with my body and wrapping my arms around his middle, losing my rhythm as I drove myself into him, hard and deep, only a few times more before my consciousness shattered into a million beautiful, glimmering pieces. Gushing over and over inside his tight heat, I heard myself chanting his name like an incantation in a high, strained voice until my orgasm finally crested and ebbed, leaving me winded and twitching against his back.

"Baby," I moaned, the word coming out weak but expressive, rolling my head to kiss along the seam of scar tissue connecting his metal arm to his shoulder.

"I know," he gasped, his head hanging down, and I couldn't stand not looking at his face one second longer, so I carefully pulled out of him, only a trickle of come and lube accompanying my withdrawal.

"Come here." I sank onto the couch and pulled him into my lap, cradling his head against my chest until he was able to lift it, my fingers combing through his hair, wet now from either his earlier shower or sweat or both. It didn't much matter; we both desperately needed another shower anyway. "I love you so much, Buck," I murmured, kissing the top of his head.

"I love you, Stevie." He raised his head and pressed the lightest and sweetest of kisses to my lips. "I'm so lucky to have you," he whispered with our lips still touching, lacing his hands behind my neck.

"You got that backwards."

He smirked, that luscious mouth drawing my full attention like it always did. The generous width, the way it curved upward at the corners when he smiled, the perfect cupid's bow, the pillowy softness of his lower lip… it all combined to create perfection. "Can't we both be lucky?"

I kissed him again, marginally deeper this time but no less sweetly. "I think we are."

After another shower, this one long, shared, and much steamier than could be explained away by the heat of the water, we dressed in sleep pants and t-shirts and padded out to the kitchen to rustle up dinner, standing in front of the open fridge, each with an arm around the other's waist.

"What do you feel like eating?" Bucky asked, kissing the side of my neck and making me squirm when the tip of his tongue moved upward to trace the shell of my ear.

"I could eat you again."

"I couldn't possibly say no to that, but we should probably eat some food before we go again. Energy, and all that."

I leered at him, my arm dropping from his waist so I could cup one magnificent ass cheek in my hand. "We're gonna need it. Don't expect to sleep tonight."

"Mmm, fuck. I'm holdin' you to that."

A knock sounded at the door, and I kissed him, quick and wet. "You decide what we're eating; I'll get that."

"Hurry up and get that sexy ass back here."

I shook my ass at him before trotting over to answer the door. "Hey, Nat!"

Natasha was about as dressed down as I'd ever seen her, wearing black leggings and bare feet with a much oversized men's t-shirt, her auburn curls tousled. "Just so you know, 'soundproof' might be a bit of an exaggeration," she said with a wry smile.

"What? We weren't—"

"Not just now," she said, brushing past me and catching sight of Bucky in the kitchen. "Hey, Barnes!"

"'Sup, Romanoff?"

Turning back to me, she cocked a hip and lifted an eyebrow in that sardonic and utterly lovable way of hers. "When I came out of the stairwell before, _wow_ , did it sound like you guys were enjoying yourselves. It was pretty hot, actually. Got me going. Poor Bruce."

I laughed, throwing my head back. "Somehow I doubt he complained. And that explains your sex hair."

Nat patted her hair in a parody of primping. "Suits me, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does, actually. What're you doing here by yourself, then? Bruce didn't survive the onslaught?"

"Ha, ha." Nat moved toward the open living room area, and I followed. "He had to meet Tony in the lab. Something about tweaking the security program. I figured I'd come see which of you guys is walking funny after what I heard. You might want to talk to Tony about the soundproofing, by the way. I think it's the door. Not that I had my ear pressed against it, or anything."

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow, although my expression turned to one of horror as she moved to sit on the couch right where we… well. We hadn't cleaned up afterward, and I could clearly see damp vertical stripes painting the upholstery where Bucky had shot off. I lunged at her, wrapping an arm around her waist, and pulled her to her feet just before her butt hit the cushions. "You don't want to sit there," I said, my face warming.

"Oh? Why not?"

"'Cause we didn't have a chance to clean up my spunk yet." Bucky sauntered into the room with several cartons of reheated Chinese food and pairs of chopsticks on a tray. "Sorry about that."

Nat had to clutch my arm to remain upright as she laughed so hard I worried she might be having a stroke. I met Bucky's eyes as he set the tray on the coffee table, and we couldn't help joining her, the three of us laughing ourselves into hysterics, finally trailing off into scattered giggles and hiccups.

"Well, that answers _that_ question." Nat sent a sly smile Bucky's way. "Glad to see you're still walking normally."

"For now," Bucky agreed with a shrug as he tossed a nearby afghan over the offending wet stripes on the couch, "but the night is young. By the way – Steve, remember when I got home late the other night?"

"Yeah, when you went to the football game with Clint?"

"Yeah. Well," he drawled, slinging an arm over Nat's shoulders, "I guess I should've mentioned the whole soundproofing thing, myself, 'cause when I got off the elevator, it sounded like you and the doc might be killing each other."

Natasha had the decency to blush a little, although she tossed her hair and grinned at the same time. "That means I'm doing my job. And it doesn't count when you have super-soldier hearing."

Later, after the three of us had scarfed down the leftover Chinese and binge-watched four episodes of _How I Met Your Mother_ , Nat got a text and hopped to her feet. "I hate to leave you boys alone, because I'm sure you won't know what to do with yourselves, but Bruce is heading up. No listening at the door, you couple of pervs."

"We could say the same to you!" I shouted after her, all of us laughing as she darted out the door.

"I fuckin' love that little fireball," Bucky said, flipping off the TV and pulling me into his lap, where I curled up with my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, she's good people. Hey, Buck?"

Bucky kissed my forehead, stroking my back with his metal fingertips. "Hmm?"

"Is the night still young?"

"Huh?"

I lifted my head to look at him. "Is there still time for one of us to start walking funny? 'Cause I think it's my turn to get bent over and railed hard."

"Oh, sugar," Bucky said, slipping back into his dark honey voice, "there's _always_ time for that. One little thing, though."

I slid a hand between us to grip his swelling cock. "Feels like a pretty big thing to me. Or were you talking about a different thing?"

He chuckled, leaning in to kiss a path up my throat. "I was trying to say we ain't rushing this time. Somebody promised me we wouldn't be sleepin' tonight."

"I did say that, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did, and I told you I'm holdin' you to it."

My heart picking up speed, I squeezed his cock again, rubbing him through his pants. "Where do you wanna start?"

"Well, you did such a nice job of eating my ass before, I wanna return the favor as soon as fuckin' possible. As for location, how 'bout we make a mess of our sheets instead of the couch this time?"

I gasped out surprised laughter as he shifted me in his lap, wrapping his arms around my ribs and my knees before standing effortlessly and carrying me bridal-style toward our bedroom. "Anything you want, baby."

Without breaking stride, he leaned in and kissed me. "I'm holdin' you to that, too."

**


End file.
